


Hell, Sweet Hell

by SortHac, Yesmar1020



Category: Helltaker (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Human Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon/Human Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harems, Inspired by Dante's Inferno, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, Polyamory Negotiations, Rewrite, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SortHac/pseuds/SortHac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesmar1020/pseuds/Yesmar1020
Summary: It is a sad fact of life that some people go through Hell.For Midoriya Izuku, this was a bit more literal than usual.(I suck at summaries don't @ me.)
Relationships: Lucifer (Helltaker) & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Modeus (Helltaker), Midoriya Izuku & Pandemonica (Helltaker), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 87
Kudos: 361





	1. “It all started on a Tuesday…”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hell, Sweet Hell: The Untouched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648088) by [Yesmar1020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesmar1020/pseuds/Yesmar1020). 



> Hello! This is a Rewrite of HSH: The Untouched. It is the second work in the Hell, Sweet Hell series. Not chronically, just in order.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> We do not own MHA or Helltaker. Please don't sue us.

Vergil’s Cafe was a quaint coffee shop in Musutafu. It was fairly popular, as many people of all ages would come and spend their day there with a mocha in one hand and their pen in the other, letting the day pass outside as they battled the demonic force known only as paperwork. The owner, Vergil, was a kindly old man who offered a bright smile and a cup of coffee to those in need of a quiet and productive workplace.

It was on a sunny Tuesday when the door opened and a young adult stepped into the shop, bringing a curious smile to the old man’s lips. “Greetings, Midoriya. Isn’t today your day off?”

“Yes, but I’m not here for business, Vergil-san,” Izuku Midoriya replied. He was a young adult with a puffball of green hair atop his head, a patch of four freckles dotting each cheek, and a pair of viridian eyes that shined shyly at his boss. He retrieved a thermos from his backpack and presented it to his boss. “Could I get this filled with your cafe mix, please?”

Vergil chuckled. “Yes, but I think your mother would prefer coffee prepared by you. You’re welcome to use what I’ve got.”

“Vergil-san--”

“I only ask that you remember to get your hairbrush this time. I’ve had three customers tell me it’s in the restroom today.”

Izuku’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “I-I’ll get it right away, Vergil-san.”

“Thank you.”

Vergil opened the countertop and allowed Izuku to step into the coffee bar. He rolled up his sleeves and sanitized his hands, gloving them. He then selected the appropriate coffee beans, using a grinder to reduce them into grinds. 

Once he had the grinds, he opened the thermos and placed a coffee filter over the top. He poured the grinds into the filter and poured the hot water slowly over them. It was a long and delicate process that required his complete attention. 

Vergil watched him, a feeling of pride overcoming him. He had taught Izuku everything he knew when it came to coffee making, and he had a sort of paternal pride when it came to the boy. Vergil hadn’t yet told Izuku, but he hoped that one day, he could take over his coffee shop. But that was a matter for the future. Right now, he was going to focus on the present.

“How was your day, Midoriya?”

“Fine.” 

Vergil did not miss how Izuku stiffened at the mention of his day, nor did he miss how quickly Izuku answered the question. The old man let out a quiet sigh and changed the subject.

“So, did you see that hero debut earlier this morning? A heroine with a gigantification quirk… what did she say her name was again? Mountain Gal?”

“Mount Lady,” Izuku replied as he prepared the coffee just the way his mother liked it. He filled the thermos and exited the coffee bar. “Her gigantification quirk is amazing! I wonder if she can grow to a size in between her minimum and maximum. Maybe I could get her autograph sometime.”

“I would be careful about that, Midoriya. She seems comfortable with flaunting her body, even more than that Midnight girl did in her debut,” Vergil warned, a paternal look of concern clear on his aged features. “People might get the wrong idea if they see you hanging around with her.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Izuku replied. “Although, I’d have to get used to that kind of thing if I become a hero.”

Vergil stopped for a moment, then slowly let out a sigh as he took off his glasses and massaged his brow. He never really liked talking about this particular subject, always deflecting it whenever he could. He didn’t want to break the boy’s dreams, but...

He knew he had to do something. It wasn’t going to be pretty, but it had to be done. For everyone’s sake.

“Kid, did I ever tell you that when I was your age, I wanted to be a hero too?”

Izuku stopped what he was doing and turned around, a curious look on his face. “No, you didn’t. What stopped you?”

“Nothing could,” Vergil replied, leaning forward to tell his life’s story. “I wanted to be a hero so badly. Everyone I knew told me that I couldn’t do it, that my quirk was too weak to be used in heroics. But I didn’t listen. I trained at every opportunity I had, wanting to prove everyone wrong, and myself right. I spent hours training at gyms, meeting with coaches, and talking with the other lifters for tips on bodybuilding. When I wasn’t at the gym, I was training at home, honing my mind for the U.A. entrance exam.”

“You wanted to go to U.A.?” Izuku gasped.

“Yes, my boy,” the old man confirmed with a small smile at Izuku’s starry expression. “My father, the owner of this coffee shop before me, told me I couldn’t do it. That I should think realistically. I didn’t listen and kept training and training until the faithful day came. I walked into U.A. and used every fiber of my being to help with the exam.”

His expression fell as he remembered more somber memories. “I didn’t pass. I gave it everything I had, and it still wasn’t enough. I failed miserably, kid. That night I walked home, feeling lower than the dirt I walked upon. When I arrived home, my father welcomed me with open arms and a cup of hot decaf. Taught me everything I know about coffee making today, and he never once mentioned the exam that entire night.”

Izuku looked up at him with somber eyes, knowing where the story was going. Vergil felt a guilty knot tie itself in his stomach, but he pressed onward. “Son, my point is that it’s important that you think realistically about your choices. I know this is hard to hear, but I really don’t think your hero dream is going to work out.”

The boy said nothing, looking down at the ground. Guilt once again bored itself into Vergil’s gut, and he sighed. “I just don’t want you to get hurt trying to be a hero, okay?”

His employee nodded somberly.

Vergil sighed again, feeling terrible for putting Izuku down. But he reminded himself that it was for his sake. “I’m sorry I had to do that. But I want the best for you, and sometimes that, unfortunately, doesn’t align with what you want.”

“I understand,” Izuku replied, capping the coffee thermos.

“Okay. Don’t forget your hairbrush.”

“Thanks for the reminder.”

Izuku retrieved his hairbrush from the cafe’s bathroom and placed it into his backpack along with the thermos, noting the charred and soggy notebook in there, as well as a book with a note on it. He paused and took the book out, reading the note.

_ To brighten your day. _

He looked up and saw Vergil look away. Izuku stared at him for a brief moment, put the book back in his backpack, stood up, and threw on his backpack, politely thanking his employer.

“Goodbye, Vergil-san. Thank you again for the coffee.”

“It’s no trouble, Midoriya. Please, think about what I said.”

Izuku stepped out of the shop and onto the sidewalk, making his way towards home as he thought about Vergil’s story, and his unanswered question. Everything had gone as normal until his teacher had received everyone’s university applications, gone through them, and commented that he wanted to go to U.A. University, Japan’s best hero school.

Of course, the class, led by his former childhood friend-turned-bully Katsuki Bakugo had laughed in his face about his dream, seeing it as nothing more than a childish fantasy. In the end, Bakugo had tossed his notebook out the window and confronted him, leaving him with one last jab.

_  
_ _ If you’re so desperate for a quirk, then why don’t you take a swan dive off the roof and hope for one in the next life? _

Izuku sighed as he walked down the street, waving away a fly that buzzed near his head. He was about to head through an underpass when he faintly heard something. He paused, turning his head in the direction the sound had come from. To his left, there was an alley, one that was darker than the blackest midnight, and one that he had always been told to avoid.

_ “Help me…” _

The sound echoed out of the alley, sounding like a woman crying out for help. Izuku stood there for a few seconds more, not sure if he had heard correctly.

_ “Help me!”  _ the voice called in panic and distress.  _ “I’m trapped and I can’t get out!” _

Before Izuku knew what he was doing, he was already charging headfirst into the dark alley, the flies following him inside as his rational thoughts caught up with him. 

_ What am I doing?!  _ He screamed at himself.  _ I have no idea what’s down this alley! For all I know there could be a flesh-eating monster in here! _

The darkness surrounded him, drowning out any and all light. Izuku could see nothing, and as he continued forward, he looked over his shoulder to find nothing but darkness behind him as well. Panic began to set in after he realized that he was no longer in the alley. He was lost, and alone, with nothing but the dark to accompany his panicked breathing.

He charged forward blindly, wanting nothing more than to be free of this void, to rid himself of the darkness. Izuku ran like the devil was at his heels, fleeing as distress swelled in his chest. He had to get out. He had to see something,  _ anything,  _ in the inky blackness of the void.

He ran for what felt like an eternity, unable to see or feel anything in this shadowy abyss. Exhausted, he stopped to catch his breath.

“Okay, I… I’ve just got to calm down. Calm down, close my eyes… and breathe.” Izuku felt his eyelids shut as he began to breathe in and out in a pattern that his mother had taught him. 

After what felt like an hour, he heard… something, coming from in front of him. With his eyes still closed, he took a step forward and immediately fell flat onto his face. He groaned, standing from his sprawled position on the ground. He was definitely going to bruise from that. Opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings.

He appeared to be in a large, sprawling cavern that was colored red and black. Izuku swore he could hear some  [ music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnDXGQmCz3U) in the air, but it was quiet enough for him to not recognize it. Not that he was particularly concerned with music at the moment. 

Izuku shivered, which was odd, considering the temperature of the cavern was relatively warm and it was the middle of June. Yet he felt a cold chill down to his bones. He wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed, attempting to rid himself of the cold. His mouth felt dry like he hadn’t drank anything all day, and he felt hungry, even though he had eaten only a few hours earlier. It was puzzling and worrying to Izuku, but he didn’t get a chance to fully comprehend it before he came across a giant stone gate.

It was marked with a large black Roman numeral I, and a stone horned skull was positioned at the top. Its empty eye sockets instilled a sense of dread and foreboding into him, and Izuku got the feeling that he was not supposed to be here. Nevertheless, the only way forward seemed to be the gate before him. He reached out and touched the gate, pressing his entire hand out onto the cold stone surface. The numeral glowed brightly, as did the eyes of the skull, and the gate slowly opened. 

Izuku stepped through the threshold and found himself in what appeared to be a fairly large cavern opening. Before him were a few large cube-shaped rocks that seemed to block his path forwards. To his left, he noticed a mural on the wall. While he couldn’t understand most of the strange symbols that were written there, he did notice that in the bottom right corner of the image there was a circle that clearly housed the number 23.

As Izuku shifted his foot slightly, still staring at the image, a flash of light from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He stared at the floor, watching mesmerized as a square of light glowed ominously for a moment. 

After the light vanished, Izuku realized that there was a faint grid pattern carved into the stone floor. When he turned his head to look at the image once more, he noticed that the 23 had changed to 22.

Izuku hesitantly shifted his weight and put his other foot into the square. To Izuku’s relief, the light did not appear again and the number remained unchanged. It was then that Izuku realized that the placement of the stone-like images matched the placement of the boulders that he could see, if his perspective was from the top of what was now obviously some kind of map.

With this knowledge in mind, Izuku could finally decipher the other images in the mural. One showed a human-like figure pushing one of the boulders.

Izuku gasped in realization. It was a puzzle! A block-pushing puzzle. Izuku inwardly thanked his younger self for those countless hours spent on puzzle games. Smiling from the rush of satisfaction, Izuku turned his attention to the next image and froze.

The second image showed another human-like figure in front of a wall of blocks. Above his head was the number 0, and to Izuku’s wide-eyed disbelief, the human-like figure was caught in a pillar of light and reduced to a skeleton. His gaze slowly looked up from the mural, where he now noticed row after row of countless human skulls hanging from the wall like trophies. 

Izuku swallowed down his fear as best he could, the ache of his dry throat providing his mind with a momentary distraction as he took the time to calm his increasingly panicked breathing.

After about a minute of simply focusing on his breathing, he sucked in a large breath and slapped his cheeks. Shaking his head, he grit his teeth and put his attention to the task at hand.    
  
“According to the map,” Izuku muttered quietly to himself, “I have 22 ‘moves’ left. Assuming that I can even move the blocks, I would need… Only 17 moves!”    
  
Izuku breathed a sigh of relief, he had more than enough moves left. Affirming his determination with a nod, he turned his attention to the block before him.

Very carefully, he stepped forward and began pushing at the block in front of him, which to his surprise slid forwards to the space in front of it after he applied a bit of force. Relieved, Izuku stepped forward, only to freeze once more as the space underneath him lit up. Snapping his gaze to the map, Izuku paled as he saw that the 22 had changed to 20.    
  
“Pushing blocks uses up movement?!” Izuku cried out, slapping a hand over his mouth as he heard his words echo through the cavern. Shakily dropping his hand to his side, Izuku took a second look at the map, recounting the number of moves he would need. He swallowed nervously, he didn’t have any buffer at all! It would take all of his moves in order to make it to the other side.

He spent a minute running the course through his head, committing the route to memory. An accidental glance upward at the morbid collection provided him with more than enough motivation to make sure he did it right the first time.

Once he felt as confident as he was going to get in his memory, he turned back to the path and recited quietly the memorized path, sliding blocks as he went. He nearly had a heart attack when he tripped and almost stepped on a wrong square, but thankfully for his blood pressure, he managed to catch himself in time.   
  
Soon enough, Izuku had made it to the other side. Stepping off onto the regular stone floor, Izuku collapsed to his knees and took a moment to catch his breath and calm his racing heart.    
  
When he was sufficiently calm, Izuku stood up, looked around and was amazed to note he had entered an even larger cavern than the one before. He noticed a forest in the distance that was shrouded with a dreary gray fog, and an opening in the wall to his right that looked eerily like an office cubicle.

Footsteps echoed off the cavern floor, and Izuku turned to see the most tired-looking woman he had ever seen in his life. She was pale and dressed in a black suit and a business skirt. Her hair was white and wavy, fashioned into three curls on her forehead. It reached down both sides of her head, tucked behind her ears and ending in two large curls, with the rest of her hair drawn back in a ponytail. Two small black horns poked out of her hair, and Izuku caught a glimpse of her pointed black tail, and the ID card hung from her neck.

Both of them stared at each other for a few seconds. The woman muttered something in a language Izuku couldn’t understand under her breath and sighed, then adjusted her glasses and posture as she cleared her throat and addressed him in a professional manner. “Welcome to Hell, mortal. I’m Pandemonica, head of Hell’s customer service. How may I serve you today?”

“I’m in Hell?” Izuku asked, blinking a few times before turning in a full circle. “What--but--all I did was follow the woman’s voice into the dark alley because she sounded like she needed help and then it got all dark and I couldn’t see anything and all I could hear was flies and--”

As if on cue, a fly buzzed off of Izuku’s shoulder, flying absent-mindedly around. It approached Pandemonica, her face still impassive and exhausted. She observed the fly for a brief moment, and when Izuku blinked, the fly had been crushed between her fingertips.

Her eyes tiredly drifted back to meet his before she spoke again, “Flies are unwelcome in Hell, mortal. I trust you did not mean to bring this pest in with you?”

“N-No,” he stammered, feeling a bit threatened by her sudden soul-piercing gaze. “I-It just f-followed me in, I swear!”

She narrowed her eyes at him, making him sweat buckets as she stepped closer, looking for any trace of falsehood. Izuku gulped as Pandemonica nodded and stepped back. “Very well. What is your name, mortal?”

“I-Izuku M-Midoriya.”   
  


“Izuku Midoriya…” Pandemonica repeated, flipping through her clipboard. She found his page on the seemingly infinite collection of paper and furrowed her brow, a scowl appearing on her face. “That’s odd.”

“What’s odd?” Izuku asked, trying really hard not to look at her clipboard.

“Normally, mortals like you have a listed deathday on their profiles. For whatever reason, yours is currently unable to make up its mind.”

“What?”

Pandemonica flipped her clipboard around and showed Izuku what appeared to be a complete file on him, filled with personal information, hobbies and interests, his birthday, a date with numbers that were spinning faster than a slot machine, and even his blood type: O.

“Before you ask where I got this information from, the various afterlives of the world do share information just in case one converts to a different religion in their lifetime. I’m just more concerned about how you made your way down here. The last living mortal who came to Hell visited over six centuries ago.”

“What?!”

“That’s what I want to know,” Pandemonica replied, stifling a yawn as she blinked, her eyelids leaden. “Now, there’s only one thing I can think to do, and that’s to bring you to my boss…”

Her eyes closed and she fell over. Izuku darted forward and caught her as she fell, panic once more grabbing hold of him. He gently laid her on the floor and felt for her pulse, letting out a sigh of relief when he found one. It was slow, like someone who was sleeping, and for a brief moment, everything was quiet and tranquil.

Then a crackle of radio static rippled through the air, shattering the peaceful atmosphere.

_ “Pandemonica.” _

Izuku yelped, but surprisingly, that was not enough to rouse the sleeping woman. She continued to sleep, oblivious to the world as Izuku tried to identify where the feminine voice had come from. He knew it was from a radio, but from where?

_ “Pandemonica, this is the third time you’ve missed your check-in today. Did you fall asleep?” _

He located the radio on Pandemonica’s clipboard and carefully retrieved it, gently pulling it off.

_ “If you can hear this, I’ll send Judgement up there to find you--” _

“H-Hello?” Izuku stammered into the radio. The voice on the other side went silent like it was deliberating something before responding in a manner that demanded answers. 

_ “Who is this?” _

“U-Uh, I-Izuku Midoriya?”

_ “If you have harmed my secretary in any way,  _ Izuku Midoriya,  _ know that there will be nowhere you can hide from me. I will find you, I will kill you, and I will ensure that your soul burns in the pits for all eternity.” _

“I-I didn’t do anything!” He protested, swearing that he could feel the angry gaze of a deity burning into his soul. “She was just standing here and talking to me and then she just fell asleep!”

The voice on the other end went silent again. Izuku waited in suspense, sure that at any second he was going to burst into flame. He’d screwed up by being at the wrong place at the wrong time, and now, he was going to feel the consequences of such. Just like he did every day of his life.

Then the voice on the radio sighed.

_ “I don’t suppose you would happen to have any coffee on you, would you?” _

Izuku blinked in surprise, working his mouth for a moment before speaking, “Coffee?”

_ “Yes, coffee. You mortals still drink it, yes? Or have you all turned to cocaine as your pick-me-up in the morning?” _

“What?” The voice on the radio seemed to lose her patience.

_ “Do you have coffee, yes or no?” _

“Yes!”

_ “Good. Take it and wave it under her nose. You might want to stand back when she wakes up.” _

Izuku set down his backpack and fumbled with the zipper, shakily drawing the thermos of coffee out. He unscrewed the top and filled it with the divine brew. Hesitantly, he held the top out to Pandemonica’s nose and waved it underneath, wondering what would happen next.

The result was instant. Pandemonica’s eyes snapped open, and she bolted upright. She snatched the top away and drained the liquid within seconds. Izuku watched, stonelike as a strange transformation overcame her. Pandemonica’s horns grew, thickening and twisting into a shape befitting her true self. 

Her eyes, now angular and with slits for pupils, focused onto Izuku with the most sadistic gaze he had ever felt in his life, and he shuddered, knowing what she was. It should’ve been obvious from the beginning. He was in the presence of a demon, and she had just found a pure soul to corrupt.

“It has been a  _ long _ time since I have been able to use the full extent of my abilities, mortal,” Pandemonica mused, any signs of fatigue gone. Her eyes sparkled with sadistic glee as her tail retrieved the thermos from Izuku’s hand. She poured herself another cupful and sipped at it slowly, savoring the brew in her mouth. “Almost as long as it has been since I have tasted coffee as well-crafted as this. Did you make this?”

Izuku nodded dumbly.

“Marvelous. Coffee of this caliber is best made by one person for another. Tell me, who is this coffee’s intended recipient? It’s certainly not for you. A friend? No, it’s too personal for a friend. A lover, perhaps?”

“I-It’s for m-my mother.”

“Ah. Well, I offer my condolences to her. If I ever meet her, remind me that I owe her a favor.”

_ “Pande. Pick. Up. The. Radio.” _

The Sadistic Demon rolled her eyes and held out her hand. Izuku stared at it for a few seconds before he realized what she wanted and handed over the radio to her. She mouthed a thank you and radioed in, sarcasm dripping from her words.

“Hello, Miss Morningstar. As you can tell, I am in the midst of a thrilling conversation with the mortal.”

_ “Really?” _

“Absolutely. He’s a good listener, considering he’s barely keeping up with the revelation that Hell and demons are in fact real. Am I correct in assuming that you two have gotten acquainted with one another?”

_ “Well, I know his name. I doubt he knows who I am. Mortal, are you there?” _

“Y-Yes.”

_ “Do you know who you are speaking to?” _

“S-Someone important?” he guessed, not really knowing the answer.

_ “You are correct,”  _ the voice replied, the air around them growing heavier, lights flickering for dramatic effect.  _ “I am known by many names. The Devil, the Beast, Satan. The Almighty once called me the Morning Star. But you, mortal, may refer to me as Lucifer, the CEO of Hell.” _

Izuku stared at the radio for a few seconds, blinking in disbelief as his mind tried to wrap around the fact that he was speaking with the Christian Devil. That had to make the top ten list of things he never thought would ever happen in his life. And that was considering that he had wandered into Hell. Pandemonica chuckled and picked up the radio, smirking at Izuku.

“I do believe your revelation broke him, Miss Morningstar.”

_ “Did it? It’s been a while since my existence has given one pause.” _

“He’s opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. It’s quite amusing.”

Izuku finally stopped flapping his lips and sat down on the ground. He began muttering under his breath, the auditory buzzing easily reaching Lucifer on her side of the radio. She listened for a few seconds, both she and Pandemonica picking out fragments of words, like “Home,” “Hell,” and most importantly: “Mom’s going to freak.”

Eventually, Pandemonica grew tired of the noise. “Cease your incessant chatter this instant, mortal.”

Izuku went quiet. His eyes gazed at her fearfully, watching her like a cornered mouse facing a cat. Pandemonica nodded and sipped her coffee, sighing in relief. “Much better. Now, do you mind explaining what that was all about in slow, clear, concise language that everyone can understand?”

“Sorry,” he apologized, taking a deep breath to organize his thoughts into answering the question in a way that hopefully wouldn’t piss off the demon in front of him. “I, uh, I need to get home.”

She raised an eyebrow languidly. “That’s all?” Disbelief and a dozen other emotions Izuku couldn’t identify dripped from her tone.

Izuku nodded earnestly, his fluffy hair shaking from the motion. “My mom’s probably worried about me.”

Pandemonica blinked slowly, then shook her head in amazement. “All of that muttering, and your takeaway is that your mother would be worried about you? I suppose that is a valid reason for concern, but I would have thought you might have something more to say than that.”

_ “The mortal wants to go home?” _

“Yes, Miss Morningstar. Were I not contractually obligated to stay here, I would want to leave Hell as well.”

_ “That makes two of us,”  _ Lucifer mused. She paused for a moment and considered a notion in her head. She chuckled and supposed that it would be amusing, if nothing else.  _ “Mortal, would you care to make a wager?” _

“Um, I mean no disrespect, but does that involve selling my soul to you?”

_ “In a way, yes. Let me explain. Hell is made of nine circles where the souls of the damned suffer for all eternity. Limbo, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Heresy, Violence, Fraud, and finally, Treachery. If you make your way through the nine circles and meet me in Treachery in one piece, I’ll send you home.” _

Pandemonica said nothing, already knowing that her boss was most likely just using Izuku for her own amusement. Not that she could blame Lucifer. Several thousand years in the pit would bore anyone. And if she knew her employer well, then she was going to have to babysit Izuku on his journey.

At least it would be better than reception duty.

Izuku processed what she had said in his head. He knew from tales in his own folklore that demons always had a fine print in their deals, even if there appeared to be none. He’d need to word this next part very carefully. “And if I don’t make it to Treachery?”

_ “Then I will assume that you’ve been turned into an Undead Servant. Believe me, that’s the least horrible thing that could keep you trapped in Hell forever.” _

“Ah.”

“Miss Morningstar, am I correct in assuming that you are assigning me as Midoriya’s guide through the nine circles?” Pandemonica injected, maintaining an impassive, uninterested expression as she sipped her coffee.

_ “You are correct, Pande,”  _ Lucifer confirmed.  _ “I trust that you can get the mortal here without breaking too many of his bones?” _

Pandemonica looked over her shoulder at Izuku with a sadistic smirk, making him freeze up once more. She chuckled and kept her gaze on him as she radioed back. “Depends on whether or not he behaves himself. I’ll try not to hurt him…  _ much.” _

Izuku flinched, but thankfully, Pandemonica didn’t hurt him. Instead, she put away her radio and turned to him, pushing up her glasses as she examined him silently. Izuku worried that he had done something wrong, silently panicking as her eyes narrowed.

“You seem fit enough to walk for several miles,” she finally said after several minutes of quiet examination. She turned on her heel and walked away, beckoning him with her hand. “Come along, mortal. I have some things about Hell you should know if you ever want to leave.”

Izuku hurried after her, keeping pace with her as they headed towards the forest. “I assume you’re already feeling Hell’s draining effects. A cold that no heat will drive off, hunger that cannot be sated, fatigue that never leaves you?”

He nodded silently. Pandemonica took note and continued her explanation. “It will only get worse the longer you are here. That being said, under no circumstances are you to eat or drink anything from Hell.”

“No eating or drinking?” Izuku asked to confirm.

Wordlessly, Pandemonica reached out a hand and snagged Izuku’s ear, dragging him before her where he was pinned by a dangerously narrowed gaze. “My patience is at a premium, mortal. Do not waste it with questions I have already answered.”

“S-Sorry! I won’t do it again!” Izuku frantically apologized, trying his best not to piss her off.

“You would be foolish to do so.” She replied, letting go of his ear. “Second, we will most likely be meeting several other demons on our way to Miss Morningstar’s office. Do not make any deals with or accept gifts from them, lest you desire a one-way ticket to the High Prosecutor.”

“The High what-now?!” Izuku squeaked as they approached the forest’s edge. Pandemonica nearly rolled her eyes and reared on him, reprimanding him swiftly.

“Not important. Third, try not to get yourself killed. I’ve already put too much effort into helping you. I’ll not have it wasted by any heroics,” Pandemonica snapped. “And I mean it, mortal. No charging off into the unknown to save the damned. They are here for a reason. Do not tamper with forces beyond your understanding.  _ Do you understand?” _

Izuku nodded rapidly, fearful of what she might do next. Surprisingly, she just nodded and gestured to the forest next to them. “Good. This is the Purgatory Forest. Most of the souls here are atheists, unbaptized infants, and those who did not absolve themselves of sin before their deaths. Now, the fog in the forest induces intense feelings of fatigue, which would force you to sleep in seconds. Making you easy prey for the Soul-Eater that dwells inside.”

Izuku swallowed in fear.

“However, I will be giving you a tool to combat the effects of the fog. One moment.”

Pandemonica turned to the forest, placing her clipboard on the ground. She held out her hands and chanted an incantation, gathering a small amount of the forest’s fog into a sphere before her. Still chanting, she poured a small amount of coffee onto the fog sphere, coloring it dark. She held out the thermos, and Izuku took it as Pandemonica continued to chant, shaping the now coffee-colored fog ball into the shape of a pair of glasses. With a final word, the glasses solidified, forming into black frames that were perfectly adjusted for Izuku.

The Sadistic Demon took the glasses and turned back to Izuku, holding them out to him. As he reached for them she pulled her hand away and slapped his, making him yelp in surprise and a bit of pain.

“What did I say about accepting gifts from demons?”

“To not do it?”

“Miraculous, you can be taught,” Pandemonica dryly remarked. “And to think you were willing to accept a curse from a demon.”

Izuku blinked twice. “A curse?”

“Yes. These glasses will rid you of any fatigue so long as you wear them.”

“That really doesn’t sound that b-AD!” Izuku yelped in pain as his ear was once again caught in a vice grip. Pandemonica continued.

“ _ However, _ the moment you take them off, you’ll immediately fall asleep for every second you were awake while wearing them.”

“Oh.”

“Now do you see why you should be more cautious?” Pandemonica asked, sounding eerily like that of a mother who had just taught her child a hard lesson. Izuku looked down at the ground, his ears burning from embarrassment.

“Yes.” he replied pitifully. Pandemonica refrained from rolling her eyes and tapped under Izuku’s chin.

“Chin up, mortal. You’re not going to get home with that attitude,” she reasoned. “Put on the glasses, take my hand, and don’t let go. I’ve been through the forest enough times to navigate it even with this heavy fog.”

“Okay…” Izuku put on the glasses, feeling the fatigue that had plagued him since the moment he had stepped foot in Hell vanish. He felt invigorated and ready to take on anything, and he let out a small gasp of awe as he fully comprehended the effects of the glasses. “Whoa.”

“The clock is ticking, mortal.”

“Right, right,” Izuku replied, awkwardly taking Pandemonica’s hand. She promptly turned and led him into the forest without a word. The fog washed over Izuku, and he shivered. He could clearly feel something in the back of his mind whispering into him, telling him to slow down, that there was no rush. He was so tired from his journey, and he needed to close his eyes and sleep.

But the whisper was just that. A whisper in the back of his mind, one that he could barely pay attention to due to the fact that his hand was in extreme pain. Pandemonica had it in an iron grip, and Izuku swore he could hear the bones cracking in his hand.

They continued walking through the forest, neither one of them saying anything when Pandemonica stopped abruptly. Izuku opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but it was forcibly shut with a pinch of her fingers as something big came towards them. Both of them stayed perfectly still as it passed them by, its footsteps shaking the trees. Eventually, the footsteps of whatever that thing was faded into the distance, and Pandemonica took off at a brisk pace, practically dragging Izuku behind her.

They burst out of the forest. Pandemonica let go of Izuku’s hand, and he immediately asked the question that had been burning in his mind. “Was that the--”

“Yes. That was the Soul-Eater,” Pandemonica replied, dusting herself off. “Luckily for you, I know how to avoid it. Had we taken another step forward, it would’ve devoured us both.”

“Oh…”

Pandemonica turned around, gazing out into the distance. She spotted the gate marked with the Roman numeral II and nodded, figuring that now would be a good time for a rest.

“I recommend you take off the glasses now.”

“Now?”

“Yes. I’m not sure how long you’ll be down here for, but I’m sure you would rather sleep for a few minutes than a day straight.”

Izuku paused, seemingly accepting her words. “You’re right.”

As he reached up to take off the glasses, he hesitated. His eyes drifted over to Pandemonica, full of wariness. She raised an eyebrow at his hesitance, and he sighed. 

“Please don’t hurt me while I sleep.”

“You have my word.” She responded, seeming sincere. Izuku supposed she was telling the truth. He took his backpack off and laid it on the ground, using it as a pillow. He reached up and took off the glasses. He blinked a few times, still awake. “I don’t feel any different--”

He immediately began snoring softly. Pandemonica chuckled, taking a seat and pouring herself another cup of coffee as she waited for him to wake up. Normally, she didn’t care for mortals. They were annoying and asked too many questions and gave her poorly-crafted coffee. But this one, for whatever reason, was oddly endearing to her.

She supposed it had something to do with the coffee she was drinking. It was the best she’d had in years. She could taste the love and care that the mortal had poured into it for his mother, and it was delicious. Unlike the half-assed crap she usually received.

Pandemonica took another look at him, watching as his chest rose and fell. She wondered what would make him so meek and vulnerable when most mortals she encountered screamed at her and swore to slay her in the name of their God. Maybe it had something to do with his encounters on Earth. Yes, that had to be it, considering his reactions. 

She took another sip of her coffee. Yes, she still didn’t like mortals, but perhaps time would tell if that would change.


	2. Ever Had a Taste of Brimstone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can't say I have."
> 
> "Tastes like chicken."
> 
> "...Huh. Wait, really?"
> 
> "Yeah. It's the burning aftertaste that's the problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Apologies for the long wait, it's just that these chapters take a long time to complete and polish.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Helltaker. Please don't sue me.
> 
> P.S.: We're sorry.

Izuku awoke from his curse-induced coma with a groan. His mind felt fuzzy and dull, and his eyes felt like lead as he pried them apart. He shook the sleep from his system, blubbering a bit. His senses now finally booted, he looked around and spotted Pandemonica sitting nearby. She greeted him with a look of now-familiar disinterest, sipping her coffee pointedly. 

“You’re finally awake. Good,” she noted with what Izuku was coming to realize was an ever-present annoyance. “The Second Circle is not far from here. Let us make haste, mortal.”

“How long was I out?” Izuku asked, blinking the remnants of sleep from his eyes.

“Less than half an hour. Now come along. We haven’t time to waste.”

Pandemonica set off at a brisk pace, not caring if Izuku was able to keep up with her. He hurriedly threw on his backpack and ran after her, almost stumbling over his own feet as he slipped the cursed glasses into a pocket. Once he caught up with her, questions spilled from his mind, and Izuku had to organize his thoughts in a manner that he hoped would not upset her.

“Pandemonica-san?”   
  


“Yes?” she inquired, an undercurrent of irritation resting in her voice. Izuku swallowed down the fear that sprung up and smothered a wince as his dry throat ached.

“Um, what exactly is the Second Circle?”

Pandemonica sighed through her nose and rolled her eyes. “The Second Circle of Hell is the Second Circle of Hell, obviously.”

“I-I know that!” Izuku protested. “But w-what’s in the Second Circle?”

Izuku found himself unable to dodge the ensuing assault on his ear as Pandemonica absentmindedly tugged it closer. “I had thought you were paying attention when Miss Morningstar was talking, mortal. But since it appears that you missed information of vital import, I shall remind you. The Second Circle of Hell is Lust.”

“Lust?”

“Yes, Lust. The sin in which mortals embrace their carnal desires and fornicate like animals.”

Izuku’s mind ran through millions of scenarios, wondering what exactly could be behind that stone wall. Most of those scenarios involved censored nude figures seducing each other and participating in lewd activities. He was just blushing thinking about it.

“You’ll need to take off your jacket,” Pandemonica commanded. “Lust is infamous for its extreme heat. I’d rather you not die of heatstroke while you’re here.”

Pandemonica preemptively slipped off her jacket and unbuttoned her shirt’s first two buttons, turning Izuku’s pink cheeks into a brilliant crimson. He screamed internally and looked away, only for Pandemonica to grab his head and rotate it to the stone wall.

“Not so fast, mortal. You still have a puzzle to solve.”

“Another one?”   
  


“Yes. They make a surprisingly good security system,” she replied, fanning herself with her clipboard. “Sweet Satan, I forgot how infernal the heat here is. Mortal, take off your shirt.”

“W-What?!” Izuku shrieked.

“Would you rather die of hyperthermia or dehydration? One or both will certainly kill you. Taking off your shirt will hopefully help you cool off.”

“B-B-But--”

“We do not have time for modesty, mortal. Take off your shirt,  _ or I will.” _

Izuku hesitated for a second before reluctantly taking off his shirt, folding it neatly, and storing it in his bag. Pandemonica’s eyes latched onto his body, her face going neutral. Izuku’s body was covered with scars. Most of them appeared to be burn scars, while others indicated lacerations and abrasions. 

The Sadistic Demon was at a shocking loss for words. She had expected many things from this mortal. Insufferable innocence and pure goodness, naivety the likes of which marked the ignorant or the foolish, even the possibility that beneath the innocent veneer was nothing more than the soiled soul of a spoiled brat. 

Scars like these, however, she would never have expected. Under Pandemonica's trained and experienced eye, she found no trace of self-inflicted wounds, none of the typical sort at any rate. She took a moment to re-evaluate the mortal, the pieces falling into place more neatly with this information in mind. Indeed, within the limited time that Pandemonica had come to know the mortal, she knew that he wasn't the kind of person who would harm himself to bring relief. No, it was evident that these scars were the mark of a survivor.

_ 'Perhaps,' _ Pandemonica thought to herself, a wave of dark amusement washing over her,  _ 'He is more attuned to Hell than I thought.' _

She continued to observe Izuku until he turned around and saw her standing there. Once Pandemonica recognized that he was waiting for her, she joined him at the next gate.

The wall that separated Limbo from Lust was just as foreboding and unwelcoming as its predecessor had been. Similar to Limbo, a horned stone skull overlooked a stone gate, marked with the Roman Number II. Izuku cast a wary glance back at Pandemonica, getting a nod of confirmation from her.

He reached out to touch the stone gate, flattening his hand on the warm rock. The gate pulsed under his hand, both the numeral and eyes of the carved horned skull lighting up as the door swung inwards. Both demon and mortal stepped through the threshold, and immediately, the heat of Lust hit them like a truck.

Lust’s heat was both dry and humid, suffocating and intoxicating. Izuku immediately began sweating, wiping his brow. He looked to the walls on either side of him for any hints as to what the next puzzle might bring, and froze when he saw Pandemonica.

She was absolutely suffering in the heat. Sweat poured down her body, and she futilely fanned herself with her clipboard. Her shirt was absolutely drenched, revealing her bra through the wet fabric.

“Damn this insufferable heat,” she grumbled with much discomfort. “Mortal, don’t just stand there. You are here to solve a puzzle, not gawk at women. Now get on it and think with your upper head rather than your lower one.”

Izuku’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he finally registered the tightness in his pants. He panicked, looked down at his crotch and spun around, cheeks blazing red. A brief look at the murals at the entrance depicted a human figure pushing a boulder, just as the previous circle had. However, the mural also depicted the same human figure stepping on what appeared to be spikes, with a symbol that was clearly the number one preceded by a minus sign above it.

“So stepping on spikes uses up a move?” Izuku wondered aloud, looking out to the puzzle and noting the presence of a few spikes here and there. “I’ll have to avoid them if I want to solve this puzzle and make it out in one piece.”

He began working on the puzzle as Pandemonica silently observed him. After he shoved a few boulders aside, her radio crackled to life and her employer’s ever-present pride bled through her voice.  _ “Pande, are you there?” _

“Yes, Miss Morningstar.”

_ “How are you and the mortal? Are you two in Lust yet?” _ _   
  
_

“Yes. We arrived approximately five minutes ago.”

_ “Anything interesting happen while the two of you were in Limbo?” _

“As we were about to cross the Purgatory Forest, I created a pair of Sleepless Lenses.”

_ “I assume you informed the mortal on the dangers of curses?” _

“You are correct, Miss Morningstar. We made it through the forest without difficulty, and Midoriya took a rest to regulate the side effects of my curse,” she reported, watching Izuku shove a boulder, wheezing heavily. She did not pity him, but the scars that covered his back brought a new subject to mind.

“Miss Morningstar?”

_ “Yes, Pande?” _

“The mortal, well…” she trailed off, trying to put her thoughts into words. “He’s not as pure as I initially thought.”

_ “Oh? Has he shown a secret, sinful side to you that your sadism would love to punish?” _

“No. It’s not sin that makes him impure,” Pandemonium refuted, once more gazing at the scars on Izuku’s back. “At least, not his own.”

Lucifer paused. When she did respond, her tone was one of curiosity.  _ “What do you mean by that?” _

“The mortal’s torso is littered with scars.”

_ “Oh? Do go on.” _

“They do not appear to be self-inflicted. Most are burns, though lacerations and abrasions are present as well.”

A thoughtful, if absentminded hum of curiosity came over the radio.  _ “Abuse, then?” _

“It appears that is the case, yes,” Pandemonica responded matter-of-factly. She watched as Izuku moved the last boulder into place and finished the puzzle, safely crossing into the main cavern of Lust. He looked back over his shoulder to her, patiently waiting. “The mortal has finished the puzzle. I will keep you posted.”

_ “Please do so. You remember the protocols in the event of a succubus attack?” _

“Yes. The squirt bottle you provided is primed and ready.” Pandemonica responded, joining Izuku at the front of the puzzle.

_ “Excellent,”  _ Lucifer snickered, an audible grin not unlike Pandemonica’s spreading across her unseen face.  _ “Mortal? If you can hear me, do try to keep it in your pants.” _

“I-I-I--” Izuku stammered as both Lucifer and her secretary began to cackle at his mortification. 

_ “I jest, I jest,”  _ Lucifer relented, letting out one last satisfied sigh.  _ “This is the most fun I’ve had in  _ ages.  _ Anywho, carry on. Satan out.” _

She hung up, and Izuku blinked twice, still not sure how to process what had just happened. Instead, he surveyed the cavern around him, his face heating with a blush again. Lust appeared to be a bit brighter than Limbo had been, but the air seemed to have a faint red hue. Everywhere Izuku looked there were nude figures, some demons, some mortal, all engaged in carnal pleasures of the flesh.

“I forgot how much Lust appealed to oneself,” Pandemonica coldly remarked, walking off towards at a brisk pace. She obviously did not want to spend any more time here than what was necessary. Izuku hurried to keep up with her, casting his gaze to the earth. His guide noticed and forced his chin upward, tutting in disapproval. “As much as I would like you to stay focused on anything but the deviants around us, you are slower while gazing at the ground. Keep up.”

Izuku nodded, keeping his gaze directly in front of him, letting nothing distract him.

Yes, nothing would stop him from looking dead ahead. Nothing, no siree. 

Then the scent of freshly baked cupcakes tore his attention away from the path in front of him, howling and screaming. 

“Do you smell that?” Izuku asked, turning his head in the direction of the delicious baked goods. “Who’s baking cupcakes in hell?”

“Cupcakes?” Pandemonica inquired. Seconds later her eyes shot open in shock as she recognized the scent. She reached for Izuku’s arm, voice full of urgency. “Mortal no that’s not cupcakes--”

“Huh?” Izuku asked, raising an eyebrow as a pair of red heart-shaped eyes flared in the darkness behind him. He suddenly froze, the color draining out of his cheeks as he realized that something was behind him. “I’m about to be pounced on by a horny sprinkled cupcake, aren’t I?”

“You and me,” a voice absolutely oozing with arousal purred next to his ear. Izuku could feel the demon’s breath, hot and heavy against his neck, and he shuddered involuntarily. “Right now.”

“Um, no thanks?” Izuku squeaked. “I-I’d rather t-take it slow?”

“Slow?” the voice asked curiously. “I mean, I’d prefer to go quickly, but I can go slow if you’d like. Are you the kind of person that likes to savor the moment?”

“I guess,” Izuku mumbled, letting out a mental sigh of relief as he slowly turned around. “B-But aren’t you supposed to know someone a bit better before you have sex--”

His words died in his throat as he realized that the demon he was talking to was completely nude. His eyes nearly locked onto her assets, but he tore them away and focused on her face instead, blushing hard enough to cast a soft red glow into his surroundings.

Like Pandemonica, her skin was pale and her wavy unruly hair was snow white. It ended at eye-height in a left-facing fringe, with two long segments that hung by her ears ending in zig-zag patterns, the top of her hair decorated with small hearts, looking like the seasonal sprinkles one would find on a cupcake. Two short black nubs for horns poked out of her hair, matching the black tail that ended in an arrow point. Her eyes were red, and her pupils were heart-shaped and white.

She cocked her head in curiosity. “I’ve never seen a live mortal down here before. I wonder if you’d make a better lover than the souls here.”

“Wha--Wha--” Izuku stammered.

“Modeus, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but for Satan’s sake, put on some clothes!” Pandemonium snarled, covering Izuku’s eyes. “You’ve already given the mortal enough psychological trauma.”

“Isn’t that the entire point of our existence?” Modeus wondered aloud.

“I see your brain has dedicated one of its cells to something besides fornication,” Pandemonica snarked. “I would be impressed, but then I’d be lowering my standards.”

If Modeus was offended, she didn’t make any indication of it. She instead redirected her attention to Izuku, considering her options. She could stay naked to fluster the mortal, but then the meanie Pande wouldn’t let him see her body. That just wasn’t fair!

But at the same time, flustering mortals while remaining clothed was equally, if not more, satisfying than doing it in the nude. With that in mind, Modeus summoned her clothes and put them on. She wore a black blazer with a red sweater underneath, a black pencil dress with slits on either side, and red leggings.

Pandemonica gave her a content nod and removed her fingers from Izuku’s eyes. He blinked and respectfully looked away from Modeus, still flustered by her appearance. The Lustful smirked internally, glad to see that her charms were working. Perhaps she would get with this mortal after all.

Unfortunately for her, Pandemonica was having none of it. She turned on her heel, heading towards the exit of the circle, beckoning Izuku with a snap of her fingers. “Come along mortal. You have more important things to attend to than Modeus’s attempts to seduce you.”

Izuku hurried after her, only for Modeus to grab his arm. “Hold on! I’m not letting you go that easily!”

Pandemonica stopped midstep and sighed, pinching her nose. “Modeus, we don’t have time for your lewd tendencies--”

“You said you wanted to go slow, mortal?” Modeus interrupted, eyes fixated on Izuku, tail wagging with arousal. “I can go slow! I’ll peel off my clothes every hour if that’s how slow you want to go!”

“Tha-That’s not what I meant by slow!” Izuku protested, hands up as Modeus moved closer. “S-Shouldn’t we go out on a date first?!”

“A date?” Modeus echoed, blinking owlishly. “What’s a date?”

“You don’t know what a date is?”

“No. Is it a new sex thing?”

Izuku sighed, taking off his backpack. He dug around in it and pulled out the romance novel Virgil had given him. The summary on its backside gave him the impression that it was chock-full of sappy romance cliches, but it would do the job for him, hopefully.

“Here,” he offered, presenting the book to Modeus, not noticing Pandemonica whip around in alarm. “This is a romance novel. It’ll tell you what dating is.”

“Mortal, don’t give her the book!” Pandemonica screeched. Alas, her warning came too late as Modeus took the book from him and opened it, her cheeks flaring with a massive blush.

“This is…!” Modeus muttered under her breath, her blush growing brighter as her eyes scanned the pages of the book, growing wider and wider. Eventually, she slammed the book shut and stared directly at Izuku, cheeks ablaze with scandalous arousal. “You actually like this kind of debauchery? How scandalous!”

“What?” Izuku asked, completely confused. Behind him, Pandemonica grit her teeth. She cursed under her breath, knowing that interrupting a deal with a demon would result in dire consequences. All she could do now was watch as Modeus gave the mortal a curse for his trouble.

  
  


“Thank you,” Modeus cooed, stepping closer to Izuku. “Here, have a gift.”

“That’s o-okay--mhm!” He was silenced by Modeus pulling him close and kissing him. Her lips tasted like red velvet cupcakes, and her tongue forced its way into his mouth, entangling with his own. Modeus savored the kiss as she expertly twisted her tongue around his, their hot breaths spilling into an intoxicating mixture.

Izuku was confused. Modeus was kissing him, and somehow that was a bad thing? Well, he could see how it was, as he had been saving his first kiss for the one he loved. But surely such a friendly kiss from her wasn’t a bad thing, right?

She tasted sweet, like frosting. Modeus’s embrace was soft and comfortable as they pressed together, just enjoying each other’s presence. How was this a bad thing, to experience such a passionate kiss?

  
He only began to realize how bad of a thing it could be when he realized he was running out of air. He tried to pull away from her, but Modeus refused to let go. Her breath kept spilling into his mouth, and her tongue continued to explore his mouth with no care for his current panicked state. His vision blurred as his head felt unnaturally light.    
  
He couldn’t breathe.    
  
He couldn’t breathe!    
  
Izuku struggled with all the might his body could muster, but the demon’s grip was iron. His ribs creaked in protest as her embrace tightened around him. All too quickly, the strength was robbed from his limbs as his lungs burned from futile demands. Izuku’s sluggish thoughts could only draw one conclusion. He was going to die here. He shook Modeus to get her attention, but her grip did not lessen. She continued to run her tongue all over his mouth, filling his lungs with the sweet, intoxicating scent of cupcakes.

Suddenly, Modeus let go of Izuku, crying out in shock and pain. Izuku fell to his knees, greedily sucking in air in great heaving gasps. He managed to lift his head slightly, and was shocked by what he found.

Before him, Pandemonica was spraying Modeus with what looked like a spray bottle full of water, and screaming at her in an open rage. “You _idiotic_ harlot! For once in your life, can you go five minutes without thinking with your ovaries?!”

“He gave me a gift!” Modeus protested, only to get doused again with the frigid water. She screeched as the water steamed from Lust’s heat, leaving her dry in seconds. “You know how that works!  _ Stop spraying me!” _

“Did you ever stop to consider that maybe this mortal wasn’t here for you to seduce?!” she shot back, still unleashing her fury upon Modeus. “You _ ignorant, horny, selfish, lewd, insufferable twat!” _   
  
Izuku felt a more comfortably warm feeling shoot through him at that moment. Immediately he recognized it as gratitude, and mentally thanked Pandemonica for saving him, even if she had only been tasked to protect him. His sudden burst of relief was short-lived, however, leaving him with no time to finish his thoughts.

For it was then that his tongue began to burn with a hellish heat, hotter than even the air around him. He began to pant, trying in vain to relieve the burning pain. To his horror, he realized that with every breath, the heat grew in strength. It spread from his tongue to his mouth, an infernal flame blazing through his body as it forced itself down his throat. He collapsed to all fours, coughing and hacking as his throat and mouth burned with hellfire, unaware of the symbol branding itself on his tongue.

The fire crescendoed, and the only thing Izuku could do was clamp his mouth shut as he felt a hot, boiling liquid fill his mouth. It seared him, pain surging through his head as tears came to his eyes. He could hold it no longer, and he vomited his own blood, boiling with brimstone and hellfire onto the cavern floor. It hissed and sizzled on the ground before boiling away, leaving only a scorch mark.

Izuku collapsed onto the ground in a fetal position, unable to move or make any sound other than a pitiful whimper. Pandemonica rushed over to his side, feeling for a pulse. Her face remained an impassive mask as she felt his dogged heartbeat, and she let an almost invisible sigh of relief. 

“Oh thank Satan,” she whispered under her breath. “He’s still alive.”

“Pand...emon...ica...san?” Izuku wheezed, his voice horribly hoarse and cracked.

“Be quiet, mortal,” Pandemonica ordered, turning Izuku onto his back more gently than he would have expected. “Save your strength for walking. As much as I would prefer to let you recover first, you would die if you stayed here. Can you stand?”

Everything hurt, and it was all Izuku could do to barely nod. With Pandemonica’s assistance, he stood on wobbly legs like a newborn fawn, hobbling with her towards the edge of the circle. Modeus tried to slink away, suddenly adopting a pension for stealth. She made it about three steps before she felt Pandemonica’s gaze burning into her back.

“Just where do you think  _ you’re _ going?” Came the snarl of the Sadistic Demon, freezing Modeus dead in her tracks. “You hurt someone Miss Morningstar is particularly interested in, and you think that you can walk away scot free?”

Despite the fact that she was wearing a sweater and currently in the hottest circle of Hell, Modeus felt her blood run cold as she slowly turned around. Immediately, she was hit with an aura of sadistic rage emanating from Pandemonica, and she flinched. 

“You have angered the wrong demon, Modeus,” she declared with all the gravity of a judge’s gavel, her eyes glinting a dangerous light as they narrowed to slits. “But punishing you is a bit tricky. Pain has no effect, and threats pass through your empty head. What to do, what to do…”   
  
Even as her thoughts flitted with malevolent schemes, Pandemonica’s eyes unconsciously sought out the wounded mortal weakly hanging from her frame. Unbeknownst to her, her frown deepened as a pang of some unfamiliar emotion shot through her heart. Whatever emotion it was, she didn’t like it, though she knew its source. It was her responsibility to properly inform the mortal of the dangers of hell, and she was lax in that duty. She cursed herself for her sloppiness. As she did so, her thoughts came to a sudden halt. A wicked smile bloomed upon her features as her thoughts began to race. But first...   
  
Pandemonica addressed the figure beside her. “Mortal, I’m going to set you down for a moment.”

Izuku faintly nodded and allowed her to set him back on the cavern floor, still in agony. Pandemonica turned her attention to Modeus and stalked forward, the glare on her face at odds with the smile on her lips. After a few moments of her soul-rending gaze, Pandemonica leaned back, raising a finger to her chin.

“I realized something just now. Modeus, your curse was not equal to the gift the mortal gave you.”

“What? But I--”

“-And as you know, deals must be equivalent. As I have been entrusted with this mortal’s safety, I will take responsibility for balancing the deal,” Pandemonica interrupted, demonic energy swirling around one of her fingers. She advanced towards Modeus, her smile becoming a grin filled with sadistic glee. 

Modeus went paler than she already was, wanting nothing more but to turn and run. Her expression turned to one of pleading, and she fell to her knees, begging for forgiveness. “Please, no, anything but that!”

“Modeus the Lustful Demon, I curse you with Chastity.”

_ “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” _

Tendrils of dark energy lashed from Pandemonica’s fingers, binding themselves to Modeus. They slithered around her like snakes, gathering over her midsection. They arranged themselves into the shape of a lock, sealing away her ability to engage in lewd activities before dissipating into nothingness.

Modeus felt her midsection, pouting intensely. She sniffled slightly, feeling the magical lock over her crotch, and panic flashed over her face.

“I can’t-- I can’t--”

“Yes?” Pandemonium asked, a smug smirk spreading across her face. “What’s the matter? Is there a certain peak you cannot reach?”

Modeus grumbled, knowing that there wasn’t anything she could do about the curse at the moment. Pandemonica revelled in her victory for a moment, before turning her attention back to Izuku’s prone body, helping him to his feet. “Hang on, mortal. We’ll be free from this wretched heat soon enough.”

Behind them, Modeus lingered for a few seconds as Pandemonica and Izuku headed towards the edge of the circle, leaving her behind. She paused, considering her options. She could stay here and be cursed, or she could follow Pandemonica and Izuku to find out how to break her curse. Modeus knew that if she ever wanted to orgasm again, she needed to join the journey through the infernal plains.

That made up her mind. Hesitantly, she took a step forward, then another, until she was running after them, leaving the familiarity of her home. She didn’t know what to expect outside of Lust, but she had a feeling it was beyond anything she had thought up in her fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> And so Izuku's journey through Hell begins. Again.


End file.
